Are You Serious?
by Choujiro21
Summary: Tao sangat suka menggoda Kris yang notabene-nya seseorang yang paling disegani. Bagaimana jika Kris mengangap semua itu serius? /TaoRis slight BaekYeol/Warning inside/RnR?/Don't like don't read!
1. Prologue

**Title :: ****Are You... Serious?**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Wu Fan aka Kris,**

**Huang Zitao aka Tao,**

**And other**** EXO-K's ****members.**

**Pairing(s) : RisTao/Taoris**** slight BaekYeol.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : ****Tao sangat suka menggoda Kris yang notabene-nya seseorang yang paling disegani. Bagaimana jika Kris mengangap semua itu serius?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

"Ehem..." Seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan berdeham kecil saat baru saja menyesap teh hijau hangat miliknya.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku tua dan tebal yang sekarang sedang berada di genggamannya. Matanya terus menjelajahi setiap kata yang tertulis dibuku itu dengan seksama tanpa gangguan sedikit pun.

Wu Yifan atau biasa disapa Kris, itulah nama _namja_ tampan ini. Ia bukanlah seorang _namja_ yang berlaku seperti _namja_ biasanya yang senang dengan hiburan dan hal-hal yang berbau pesta, ia lebih tertutup dan lebih pendiam. Ya, jujur saja, menjadi seseorang yang dikagumi dan disegani oleh hampir setiap orang di sekolahnya bukanlah keinginannya.

Ia sadar, ia termasuk salah satu siswa yang berprestasi di bidang olahraga maupun eksak, tapi ia bukanlah satu-satunya yang memiliki kelebihan di bidang itu. Masih banyak siswa lain yang lebih hebat atau pun lebih pintar darinya, tapi ia selalu tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa orang-orang memperlakukan ia seperti sekarang. Ia merasa itu hanya merepotkannya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Mata Kris menelusur ke arah depan pintu perpustakaan, tempat sekarang ia berada. Ia menangkap sesosok _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai hitam yang sangat tidak asing diingatannya. _Namja_ itu melangkah mendekati Kris dengan senyuman khasnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin menyebalkan di mata Kris.

"Jika kau tidak punya jadwal latihan _wushu_ hari ini dan tujuanmu kesini adalah mengganguku, lebih baik kau pulang." Jawab Kris yang perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada buku tua di tangannya.

_Namja_ itu tidak terlihat kecewa ataupun tersinggung dengan ucapan Kris, ia malah tekekeh geli dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Kris, "_Gege_, kau kasar sekali."

Kris pun berdiri dan mengembalikan buku tua tadi ketempatnya semula. Ia pun kembali memilih buku lain yang tidak kalah tebalnya dan duduk kembali ke mejanya.

"_Gege_, kenapa kau mau dijadikan siswa kepala perpustakaan? Bukankah itu membosankan? Lebih baik kau ikut ekstrakurikuler yang lain saja." _Namja_ itu menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan kirinya sambil memandang malas buku tua di tangan Kris.

Kris tidak menjawab dan tetap terpaku pada buku tua itu. Ia sudah sering mendengar ini dari _namja_ di depannya, tapi ia selalu saja tidak memperdulikannya. Ya, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada ia harus mendengar ocehan _namja_ ini.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan disini? Maaf Huang Zitao, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Kata Kris dengan nada datar.

"Hmm, karena kau yang memaksa aku akan meminjam buku. Tapi buku apa ya?" Tao akhirnya berdiri dan menyusuri lemari buku yang ada di belakang Kris.

Ya, nama _namja_ itu adalah Huang Zitao, atau sering di panggil Tao. Ia adalah satu-satunya siswa yang berani mendekati Kris. Ia selalu berkata pada Baekhyun, sahabatnya, bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura terlihat seperti menyukai Kris, sebenarnya ia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa pun padanya. Ia hanya senang melihat ekspresi Kris yang berubah saat ia menggodanya—meski sampai sekarang Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa Kris itu ekspresinya tidak pernah berubah.

"_Gege_, apa disini tidak ada buku cara berciuman dengan baik dan benar?" Tanya Tao yang masih menelusuri rak buku.

Kris terdiam. Ia bahkan berhenti membaca bukunya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tao barusan. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Tidak ada. Kau jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh. Lagi pula buku yang seperti itu tidak ada disini." Kris kembali melanjutkan aktivitas membacanya.

"Tapi _gege_, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman..." Tao perlahan berjalan mendekati Kris dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Kris menepis tangan Tao dengan sedikit kasar.

"Huft, _gege_ pelit." Tao menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"_Gege_..." Sambung Tao.

"Emm..."

"Ajari aku bagaimana berciuman..." Bisik Tao pelan di telinga Kris.

Kris tercekat. Ia perlahan-lahan berdiri dan menatap Tao dengan tajam. Apa maksud pertanyaan anak itu tadi? Mengajarinya berciuman?

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kris seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cium aku..." Kata Tao sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibir _plum_-nya.

"Kau gila, lagi pula kenapa harus ak—UNF!"

Kata-kata Kris terhenti seketika. Ia tidak tahu apa itu tapi kini ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, basah dan manis menempel di bibirnya. Ya, Tao sekarang sedang menciumnya. Di bibir, PEMIRSA!

Kris berusaha mendorong dada Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi sayang, tenaga Tao jauh lebih besar darinya. Semakin ia mendorong dada Tao, semakin Tao menarik belakang leher Kris dengan perlahan. Kris tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menunggu. Dan akhirnya itu semua berakhir ketika mereka mulai kehabisan napas.

"Kau gila." Kris menatap Tao dengan sangar.

"Ya, aku gila karenamu." Tao terkekeh dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi _ge_... _Wo ai ni_..."

_Wo_

_._

_Ai_

_._

_Ni_

_._

Kris mendongakan kepalanya dan berusaha mencerna apa yang ia dengar barusan. Sebuah perasaan aneh membuncah di dadanya, tapi ia harus memastikan ini.

"Apa itu bisa aku anggap sebagai pernyataan?" Tanya Kris saat Tao sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda. _Weeek_!" Tao pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kris sendirian.

"Kalau begitu syukurlah." Jawab Kris dengan sedikit desahan. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang terasa muncul di dadanya. Apa itu... _rasa kecewa_?

Kris berusaha kembali pada buku tuanya, tapi ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi kembali. Ia teringat kejadian barusan, apa itu juga hanya bercanda?

Kris memegang bibirnya dengan perlahan.

"Heh, anak itu." Kris tertawa sinis dan kemudian meninggalkan perpustakan dan menguncinya.

_**Author's POV end**_

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

a/n : Annyeong ^^

Hehehe, kali ini author datang lagi dengan ff Taoris baru. Ya, sebenarnya ini ff oneshot, cuma karena sesuatu, author potong2 deh, hehehe. Ini selingan dari bikin ff Taoris yang satunya. Chap 5-nya udah hampir selese, tinggal ngedit sama ngebaikin kata-kata yang rancu aja.

Hehehe, pendek ya? Ya, mungkin ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai prolog, dan ff ini juga udah slese kok, tinggal di edit aja. Ya, kira2 dalam kurun waktu satu minggu ini ff ini udah bakal slese kok, author janji... ^^v

Oke deh, mungkin itu aja. Yang terkhir mohon reviewnya ya, please don't be silent reader... (^/\^)


	2. Can't You See?

**Title :: ****Are You... Serious?**

**Genre :: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Wu Fan aka Kris,**

**Huang Zitao aka Tao,**

**And other**** EXO-K's ****members.**

**Pairing(s) : RisTao/Taoris ****slight BaekYeol.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary : ****Tao sangat suka menggoda Kris yang notabenenya seseorang yang paling disegani. Bagaimana jika Kris mengangap semua itu serius?**

**RnR please.**

**Last word, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

"_Gege_!" Seru Tao saat ia berhasil menyusul Kris yang sedang berjalan melewati di koridor sekolah mereka.

"Emm..." Jawab Kris datar—seperti biasanya.

"_Gege_ bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Tao perhatian.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kris sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Hahaha, selalu saja seperti itu. Kau malah terlihat semakin tampan." Sindir Tao sambil menyenggol pundak Kris yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis bahkan mungkin tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Tapi Tao menyadari itu, dan ia terlihat sangat senang.

"_Gege_, soal kejadian semalam, maaf ya." Kata Tao enteng _minus_ rasa bersalah.

"Emm..." Jawab Kris seadanya.

"Oh ya, _Gege_, _flashdisk_-mu ada denganku. Aku kemarin meminjamnya." Tao pun mengeluarkan sebuah _flashdisk_ berwarna hitam dari kantungnya.

"Sejak kapan _flashdisk_-ku ada denganmu? Cepat kembalikan!" Seru Kris sambil berusaha merebut _flashdisk_-nya kembali.

"Eh, aku pinjam sebentar soalnya _flashdisk_-ku kemarin masuk mesin cuci." Tao berusaha menyembunyikan _flashdisk_ milik Kris di balik tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang cepat kembalikan." Kris pun berusaha menarik tangan Tao dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ayolah, _gege_, aku mohon." Tao pun mengeluarkan senjata mautnya, yaitu _puppy eyes plus buing-buing combo_.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengambilnya saat istirahat nanti." Jawab Kris yang sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah Tao.

"_Kyaaa_, _gege_ baik sekali, _gamsahamnida_." Tao pun memeluk tangan kanan Kris dengan semangat.

"_Ish_, lepaskan." Kris pun melepaskan pelukan Tao dengan sedikit kasar.

Mereka pun terus berjalan dalam keheninggan. Sementara itu, banyak siswa dan siswi yang memperhatikan Kris dan Tao yang sedang berjalan. Mulai dari fans-fans Kris sampai orang-orang yang membencinya karena sikap Kris yang acuh tak acuh itu. Tapi mereka tidak berani mendekati Kris seperti yang Tao lakukan, karena dengan tatapannya saja Kris dapat membuat mental mereka menjadi ciut seketika. Entah apa yang dimakan oleh Tao sampai-sampai ia tidak pernah mempan dengan tatapan mengerikan Kris itu.

.

.

.

"_Hooaaaam,_ pelajaran apa itu tadi, membosankan sekali!" Seru Tao saat lonceng instirahat baru saja berbunyi.

"Mana mungkin kau tahu, kau tidur sepanjang pelajaran." Jawab _namja_ lain yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun-_hyung_, kau hari ini membawa bekal apa?" Tanya Tao sambil mengeluarkan kotak makanannya.

"_Nugget_ dan sosis goreng!" Seru _namja_ bernama Baekhyun itu dengan bangga.

"Aku membawa onigiri dan kimchi." Tao pun memperlihatkan bekalnya pada Baekhyun.

"Okay, apa kita harus melakukan itu sekarang?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah Tao dengan serius.

"Tentu saja..."

_KREETEK! KREETEK!_

Tao mereganggkan kepala dan juga jari-jarinya sampai terdengar bunyi yang sangat mengerikan. Tapi sebenarnya itu tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Oke!" Seru Tao.

"GUNTING! BATU! KERTAS!"

"Hore! Aku menang!" Seru Tao saat ia melihat tangan Baekhyun membentuk kertas dan tangannya membentuk gunting.

"Sekarang berikan bekalmu padaku!" Kata Tao dengan nada kemenangan.

Baekhyun memberikannya dengan berat hati. Ditambah lagi ia menatap Tao dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati, kau tidak usah memberiku bekalmu itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya suapi aku sampai bekalku habis, bagaimana?" Jelas Tao.

"Oke, _gamsahamnida_ Tao!" Seru Baekhyun sambil mulai menyuapi Tao dengan kimchi yang ada di dalam kotak makanan milik Tao.

Sementara itu, seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi sedang berjalan menuju kelas Tao. Dari kejauhan ia terlihat tidak memasang eksperesi apapun. Di tambah dengan beberapa siswi yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum saat ia lewat, _namja_ itu sudah seperti seorang pengeran yang hendak datang untuk coretmenjitakcoret menjemput putri impiannya.

Ya, _namja_ itu adalah Kris. Ia ingin mengambil _flashdisk_-nya yang 'dipinjam' oleh Tao. Apa jika mengambil tanpa ijin itu bisa dikategorikan meminjam? Kalo bisa berarti iya.

Kris masuk ke dalam kelas Tao dan dengan segera mulai mencarinya.

"Tao. Tepati janjimu." Kata Kris dengan sangat dingin.

"Umm? Uh! Iya!" Jawab Tao dengan kimchi yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya. Ia mengorek-ngorek saku bajunya dan segera memberikan _flashdisk_ milik Kris.

Kris mengambil _flashdisk_ itu dengan santai, tapi kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada _namja_ lain yang sedang memegang sumpit dan menatap Kris dengan senyuman manis.

"Apa yang...?" Tanya Kris dengan ragu.

"Oh! Baekhyun sedang menyuapiku dengan kimchi. Kau mau?" Tanya Tao sambil menyodorkan kotak makannya ke arah Kris.

Kris tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Tao dengan sangat dalam. Bagiamana mungkin ia bisa melakukan ini? Saling bersuap-suapan dengan orang lain sementara kemarin mereka baru saja... berciuman.

"Kalau kau memaksa, apa boleh buat?" Kris pun langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Tao.

"Siapa yang memaksamu?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Sini, berikan kimchi-nya." Kris mengambil kimchi yang ada di dalam kotak makanan Tao dengan cepat.

Kris mulai melahap kimchi tersebut dengan perlahan. Matanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang mulai menyuapi Tao dengan kimchi lagi. Berani-beraninya _namja_ ini mengganggu Tao-nya.

"Tao, buka mulutmu, aaaa..." Kata Baekhyun seraya mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut Tao.

"Hap!" Tao menyambut kimchi itu dengan semangat bagaikan anak kecil yang sangat bahagia.

Sementara itu, aura tidak nyaman mulai keluar dari tubuh Kris. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi Tao saat menyambut suapan _namja_ bernama Baekhyun itu. Semudah itukah Tao mengkhianatinya? Eh, mengkhianatinya?

"Sini, biar aku yang suapi." Kris merebut kotak makan Tao berserta sumpitnya dari tangan Baekhyun dengan cara yang halus.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Baekhyun masih harus dihukum." Jawab Tao dengan kimchi yang masih tersisa di mulutnya. Ia berbicara dengan pipi yang menggembung, membuat Kris ingin menjadikan Tao kimchi untuk makan siangnya.

"Kau ini, seenaknya pada teman sendiri, kau pikir ia itu _baby sitter_? Cepat buka mulutmu." Omel Kris seraya mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut Tao.

"Aku tidak mau, huh." Tao memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, ayo makan." Protes Kris sambil tetap memegang kimchinya dengan sumpit.

"Hehehe, Tao, karena Kris-_sunbae_ ingin menyuapimu, aku pergi dulu ya." Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar dan cepat berlari ke luar kelas sebelum Tao menahannya dan memberikannya hukuman yang lain.

"Eh, kau mau pergi kemana?" Tao berusaha menahan Baekhyun, namun kini ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan Tao.

"Ini semua karena, _gege_. _Gege_ menyebalkan." Tao menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap kesal kearah Kris.

"Terserah saja, sekarang buka mulutmu." Kris masih setia memegang kimchi di tangannya.

"Hap!" Tao menyambut kimchi itu dengan wajah yang cemberut. Ia mengunyahnya dengan kesal, namun ia juga terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Membuat Kris tersenyum tipis tanpa ia sadari.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Tao.

"Apa?" Jawab Kris.

"Kau tersenyum."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak. Buka mulutmu lagi."

"Hap!"

Dan begitulah, selama jam istirahat pertama, Kris menghabiskan waktunya di kelas Tao seraya menyuapi Tao dengan bekalnya. Terkadang mereka berdua berdebat tentang hal-hal kecil, tapi itu semua segera berakhir. Kris bahkan lupa untuk membuka gedung perpustakaan hari ini, tapi itu bukan masalah, karena ia tahu hanya satu orang yang selalu rutin mengunjungi perpustakaan, dan orang itu kini sedang mengunyah kimchi yang baru saja Kris suapkan.

.

.

.

"Aw! Pelan-pelan _hyung_!" Seru Tao pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bergerak." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tenang.

"_Hyung_, gendong aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan." Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan _puppy eyes-_nya.

"Baiklah, naik ke punggungku sekarang." Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Tao naik keatasnya.

"Kau ini berat sekali." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Hehehe, _mianhae_ _hyung_." Tao tekekeh kecil sebelum Baekhyun mulai berjalan kembali.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa sekarang Baekhyun sedang menggendong Tao seperti ini. Ini karena kejadian saat jam istirahat kedua tadi, saat Tao berusaha mengerjai Baekhyun dengan mengirimi surat cinta untuk Chanyeol, siswa kelas lain yang disukai oleh Baekhyun. Tapi saat Tao sedang berlari dari kejaran Baekhyun, ia malah terpeleset dan lututnya membentur beton hingga lututnya memar. Dan akhirnya, sekarang Tao harus pulang sambil di gendong oleh Baekhyun.

"Makanya, kau jangan mencoba mengerjaiku, lihat sendirikan, kau malah kena batunya." Sindir Baekhyun seraya menopang berat tubuh Tao yang ternyata lebih berat dari pada kelihatannya.

"Sudah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi." Ujar Tao dengan sebal.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalan. Mereka hampir saja sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, namun wajah Baekhyun sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan sepasang mata elang tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Tao. Orang itu menyipitkan matanya dan mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hey, Tao, kau kenapa?" Sebuah suara bariton membuat Tao dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepala mereka.

"_Gege_, kakiku terbentur beton, aku tidak bisa berjalan." Rengek Tao saat ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_ Kris-_sshi_." Sapa Baekhyun pada orang yang tidak lain adalah Kris.

Kris mendekati mereka berdua dan menatap mereka bergantian.

"Aku mau pulang bersama _gege_. _Gege_, gendong aku." Tao mem-_pout_-kan bibir _plum_-nya. Ia tahu Kris tidak akan mau mengantarnya pulang, ia hanya ingin menggodanya saja.

"Baekhyun-_sshi_, pulanglah, biar aku yang mengantar Tao." Ujar Kris datar.

"Hehehe, tidak usah, aku bisa mengantarkan Tao pul—"

Seketika ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat melihat Kris yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ba-baiklah..." Baekhyun pun menurunkan Tao dengan perlahan dan menuntun Tao pada Kris.

"Naiklah." Kris sedkit membungkukan dirinya agar Tao dapat naik.

"Hore! Digendong _gege_!" Seru Tao kekanakan.

"Baekhyun-_hyung_, aku pulang dulu, _muah_!" Tao pun memberikan Baekhyun _flying kiss_ sebelum Kris mulai berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"_Tsk_! Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Ujar Kris sebal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kris datar.

Kris menggendong tubuh Tao dengan santai. Tidak terlihat raut kelelahan atau pun kesulitan saat ia menggendong Tao. Tao juga merasa sedikit nyaman, punggung Kris lebih lebar dibanding punggung Baekhyun. Ia merasa lebih nyaman saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

.

Kris terus berjalan menuju tempat yang Tao beritahukan. Di sepanjang jalan, terkadang Tao dengan usil memainkan rambut Kris dengan jari-jarinya, mencubiti telinga Kris, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Tapi Kris tidak bereaksi apa pun ia hanya diam, dan kadang tersenyum sendiri saat Tao tidak melihatnya.

Tao berpikir, hari ini Kris sedikit berubah. Ia cukup perhatian padanya. Tidak, bisa dibilang sangat perhatian padanya. Dulu, Kris mau menjawab pertanyaannya saja pun Tao sudah merasa cukup beruntung, dan kini Kris sedang menggendongnya dan mengantarkannya pulang. Rasanya sebuah perubahan yang sangat signifikan jika dibandingkan dengan responnya dulu.

"_Gege_, kau hari ini baik sekali, ada apa?" Tanya Tao dengan nada lembut.

"Jadi sebelumnya aku ini orang jahat? Begitu?" Kris balik bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja... Kau menjadi lebih perhatian. Ya, setidaknya begitu." Jelas Tao.

"Apa menyukainya?" Tanya Kris dengan senyuman tipis.

"Iya aku sangat menyukainya. Aku yakin, jika kau terbuka dengan semua orang dan mulai peduli dengan mereka, pasti banyak yang akan menyukaimu juga, terutama para _yeoja_." Kali ini Tao terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku tidak butuh itu. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Benarkah? Pasti _yeoja_ itu sangat cantik? Iya kan?"

"Tidak, ia sangat jelek, dan juga mengerikan. Mirip sepertimu." Ujar Kris pelan.

"Huh." Tao memalingkan wajahnya dan terlihat menggembungkan pipinya.

"Didepan sana, pagar berwarna biru. Itu dia rumahku." Tao menunjuk sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah berpagar biru yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

Kris terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka pun sampai. Tao turun dengan perlahan dari atas punggungg Kris.

"_Gege_, terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ujar Tao saat ia turun dari punggung Kris.

"Bukan masalah." Ujar Kris datar.

_Cup..._

Sebuah kecupan tipis mendarat di pipi Kris. Kris tersenyum tipis saat melihat orang yang baru saja memberikan kecupan itu tersenyum senang. Tao, orang yang memberikan kecupan itu masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya dengan langah terseok-seok, namun senyuman di wajahnya tetap terus terpajang hingga sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Kris meninggalkan rumah Tao dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bertemu dengan Tao, mungkin sekarang ia tidak akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini jika ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Kris hanya berharap Tao juga akan merasakan hal yang sama nanti.

.

.

.

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur empuknya dengan perlahan. Lututnya masih sakit, jadi ia tidak ingin banyak bergerak. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan seksama. Ia jadi teringat pembicaraannya dengan Kris tadi.

"_Ia sudah punya seseorang yang ia sukai ya?_" Ujar Tao dalam hatinya.

"_Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengganggunya lagi, pasti itu hanya akan membuatnya kesulitan untuk mendekati _yeoja_ itu._" Tao menutup matanya dengan perlahan.

"_Ya, sebaiknya aku bersikap seperti layaknya teman pada umumnya. Lagi pula, tujuan awalku memang ini, membuat Kris-_ge_ merasa nyaman dan bisa terbuka dengan orang lain. Syukurlah jika ia sekarang dapat memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri._"

Tao pun berdiri dan dengan perlahan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan membantu Kris-_ge_ mendapatkan _yeoja_ itu." Ujar Tao sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

a/n : Annyeong ^^

Hehehe, akhirnya update deh...

Oh ya, karena banyak yang tanya, maka disini author akan tegaskan... Yang jadi seme adalah... Jeng! Jeng! Ya Kris dong. Secara Kris udah nodong author pake golok... #plak

Gak, serius deh, emangnya gaya Kris sebelumnya uke banget ya? =.= Sorry deh, tapi beneran, Kris disini yang jadi seme, soalnya author seneng kalo ngelihat Tao di uke in Kris... #kabur

Hehehe, terus apa ini chap memuaskan? Semoga iya deh, dan juga chap depan adalah chap ending, jadi tungguin ya... ^.^v

Dan juga, special thanks to (maaf ya, kalo ada penname yang salah ^^v) :

_**ceicoung, Xiao Mey, ru-ie, wu zi tao, chikakyumin, aniyoong, JennyChan, **_

_**PrinceTae, YiFanatic, desi2121, Zhii, MyNENG'phantom, ICE14, myjongie, TaoRis Shipper,**_

_**WuFanTao, aiuu. dfreaky, NicKyun, Shin Min Hwa, devinatan98, Qhia503, BaekRen, **_

_**Kan Rin Rin. Chen Min, Jin Ki Tao, Time to argha, wkytaoris ALL, mizu aleynn, & Volum48...**_

Mianhae ya, kali ini author gak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi author baca semua kok, dan author sangat berterima kasih atas semua reviewnya. Sekali lagi maaf ya...

Oke deh, yang terakhir, mohon reviewnya, please don't be silent reader... (^/\^)


End file.
